


New Addition

by Deonara2012



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, seeing a new ghost is unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Addition

**Author's Note:**

> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.

Henry knew most people thought him weird. JaeJoong had a hard time even looking at him, which he found harder to accept than he had at home. Eventually, though, he would.

Junsu, on the other hand, had never thought him weird - or, at least, had never treated him differently than he did the others. He spent most of his time with EunHyuk and Yoochun - well, when Yoochun wasn't spending all his time with KyuHyun - but also tried to include everyone else, even Kibum, although that became less dangerous after a while.

Henry honestly thought a couple of times that some day, he'd wake up and find a Junsu-ghost looking down at him, and then learn that Kibum had finally snapped. So when a ghost showed up that looked a little like Junsu, he freaked out and went to find the cheerful older boy. The first place he checked was the soccer game going on out back, and he heaved a sigh of relief when he spotted Junsu, just as he scored a goal.

If that wasn't Junsu, then…. Henry turned around, eyes narrowed, trying to find the new ghost. He didn't think he'd left him behind, but he couldn't see him.

And he didn't, until dinner, and the ghost sat down next to Junsu with the saddest expression, watching as the other boy talked to his friends, laughed, and enjoyed himself. Henry furrowed his brow, trying to figure it out, figure out why he looked so like….

"Do you have a brother?" he blurted.

Junsu looked at him, a half smile on his face. "Yeah. Hyung's my twin. Why?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught the new ghost shaking his head, almost frantic. "Oh," he said, looking away, "just wondering."

He almost mentioned to EunHyuk and Yoochun, when the headmaster called Junsu to his office, what he'd seen, and then changed his mind. This secret he'd keep to himself. As if he knew what went through Henry's head, Junsu's twin nodded his thanks, and vanished.


End file.
